Heartbeat
by KatieMarie999
Summary: Alphys is having a bit of trouble sleeping so she decides to go see an old friend. Or maybe a new relationship. Romantic Alphys/Asgore


_Hey check it out, I actually wrote something! Also yes, the name change is intentional. This is a birthday fic for **the-lovely-dobostorte**_ _, who is one of my best friends in the whole world! Happy birthday!_

* * *

 **Heartbeat**

* * *

 _Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

Alphys's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, her heart pounding so hard she could hear her blood pulsing through her. Sweat covered her face and her breath was coming in quick gasps.

That dream again. The same dream. Water rushing through her, taking away her breath, she was going to die in that horrible dump and no one would ever find her body...

Shakily, Alphys reached over to her nightstand and grasped her glasses, placing them on her face. Her bedroom came into focus. The pink walls, the action figures on the cabinets... everything was where it should be. Except maybe her own sanity.

Pulling her sheets back, she got out of bed and put on some slippers. Maybe she would make herself some tea to feel better.

 _Tea_.

She didn't know what made her do it. The next thing she knew, she had grabbed her bag and walked straight out the door to her car. The cold night air made her feel a little bit better, though by the time she'd settled into her car, she was shivering. The sweat on her forehead felt like drops of ice. Which it probably was in this weather.

The car stalled slightly, probably due to how cold it was, but it started after a second or two. She knew the route well, having driven it many times. Who wouldn't want to go out of their way for a nice cup of tea every so often?

Alphys liked driving at night. It was quiet; not many cars were on the road. Well... it would have been quiet if her muffler weren't malfunctioning but even its racket didn't bother her this time. She wasn't a morning person by any means but she thought it might be worth it to have such an easy time getting from one place to the next.

His house was dark, quiet. Alphys drove up and parked next to his pickup truck in the driveway. She almost didn't want to step out in the cold now that the heater had finally warmed up the car. Reluctantly, she stepped on the fresh snow and instantly regretted wearing nothing but a nightie and slippers. How did Sans do this, anyway?

Despite her short legs, Alphys was fairly quick as she hurried up the front steps and in front of the door. She raised a fist to knock... and stopped.

 _What am I doing?_ She thought. _Why did I just drive all the way over here in the middle of the night? He's not even awake. This is crazy._

She didn't need him. She could get back to sleep in her own bed, in her own room. The thought made her heart freeze as if it had been buried in the snow outside but she couldn't inconvenience him this way because of a _nightmare_. She was no better than a little girl who wanted to climb into bed with her parents. What would he think of her?

She turned to go back to the car when the door opened behind her. Light flooded the entrance and she gave a little squeak of surprise.

With the house light behind him, the tall silhouette of Asgore Dreemurr would have been very alarming if Alphys didn't know him as well as she did. He towered over her, casting a huge shadow in the dim light. She couldn't make out his face too well but what she could see didn't look angry at being awakened.

"Alphys?"

Alphys turned around and started to fidget. "I... h-hi, Asgore." she stuttered, partially out of fear and partially because it was so cold outside. "I'm sorry for waking you, I'll g-go back-"

"Are you all right?" Asgore flipped on the outside light so that Alphys could finally see him properly.

He looked tired, which would make sense given the hour. His robe reached almost to the floor and Alphys suddenly wondered how on earth he had even managed to find any clothing item this large. She quickly stifled the thought as she looked into his eyes. A gentle blue. No trace of annoyance but the slightest hint of concern. That alone made her want to cry.

She wanted to say she was fine. That she had driven here in the middle of the night just because she wanted to go for a drive and had just happened to pull into his driveway. But really, there was no logical explanation for this.

Finally looking down at her twitching claws, she said "...no. I'm not."

She didn't look back up. She almost didn't want to know how he would react. Would he tell her to go home, to curl up in bed and sleep it off? Would he invite her in to sleep on the couch? Nothing sounded very pleasant and Alphys suddenly regretted coming at all.

Asgore opened the door and took a step back. "Please come in. You will freeze to death out there."

Alphys looked up at him, her green eyes wide with apprehension but there was still no trace of irritation in Asgore's expression. He seemed to want nothing more than her presence.

"Th-thanks." Alphys said as she waddled in, her legs a bit stiff from the chill.

The house was warm and toasty, which Alphys found odd given Asgore's fur coat. She assumed he would have set the heat to a fairly low temperature just to keep from overheating. But apparently he liked it warm, as did she.

Asgore and Alphys looked at each other for a moment.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

Alphys wanted to smile. She knew _that_ question was coming.

"I'd l-love one."

Without further ado, Asgore shuffled to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Alphys waited a moment and followed him. She watched as he shuffled around the cupboard, looking for the pink teacup Alphys always favored. She felt a surge of affection for him. She'd just woken him up in the middle of the night and here he was, making her tea in her favorite teacup out of the goodness of his heart. The fact that he even remembered which teacup she favored was so sweet...

Tears filled Alphys's eyes and she turned away, wiping them on her sleeve. He was _such_ a wonderful person. So kind, so selfless. She didn't deserve someone like him. She didn't deserve anyone.

"It will just be a... Alphys, what is wrong?" Asgore had turned to face her and apparently had noticed her wiping her eyes.

Alphys shook her head. If she spoke, she would probably start sobbing.

"I... understand if you do not want to talk about it." Asgore averted her eyes for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "But if you want some company right now..."

"Y-y-yes. I do." Alphys whimpered. She felt stupid, standing here in Asgore's kitchen crying just because she loved him so much.

Asgore paused for a moment. "Would you like a hug?"

 _That_ had done it. Alphys let out a little sob and nodded. The next thing she knew, Asgore had gotten to his knees and put his soft, strong arms around her. Alphys shook in his arms, clutching what she could reach as if letting go would make her lose her tentative grasp of all things good in this world. She could feel Asgore's hand gently rubbing her back.

"I'm s-s-sorry." she said, her voice muffled in his fur.

"You went through a horrible ordeal." Asgore murmured into her ear. "Don't ever apologize for doing what you need to do to work through it."

Time seemed to stand still. Alphys felt a wave of adoration for Asgore rush through her. But they were both brought back to reality when the kettle hissed. Asgore reluctantly broke away from her to fetch the now boiling water and serve them some tea.

Alphys tried to stem the flow of tears and was only partially successful. At least she would be able to hold her teacup without her claws shaking too much.

"Sugar?"

"Y-yes, please."

Asgore added some sugar and handed her the teacup. Alphys took a tentative sip, blowing on the tea as she went. It was cooler than she expected. She wondered if Asgore just had a way with tea. Maybe she would ask him one day. Or maybe her time in Hotland had made her immune to high temperatures. Regardless, it was very good tea.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asgore asked, sitting down at the table.

Alphys hoisted herself onto a chair several sizes too big for her and placed the tea onto the table. "N-no. Not now."

"Then we can just enjoy our tea in silence." Asgore said, a gentle smile on his face as he took a sip.

Alphys gave him a watery smile in return and took a sip too. The kitchen was quiet, the light dim. It was very comforting sitting here, having tea with Asgore. About a minute later, Alphys realized something that made her want to cry again.

 _It wasn't awkward_.

Usually, the lack of conversation would have made her nervous. But with Asgore, the silence was comfortable. Like a cozy blanket, muffling the craziness outside. It almost felt like an escape from all her anxiety and fear. The perfect escape.

Her heartbeat quickened. Why was he here? How could someone so strong, so lovable, so kind... love _her_? Was it pity?

No, the look he was giving her certainly wasn't pity.

So what was it? Why did the former king of monsters choose her? How could he love her more than anyone else? What did he see in her?

Before she knew it, she had drained her cup. Now she didn't have an excuse to stare at him, her mind racing.

Asgore stood and took both cups to the sink. He filled them with water, presumably to wash later, and then turned back to Alphys.

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?"

Right on cue, Alphys yawned. Her body seemed to have answered that question for her. Asgore let out a low chuckle and headed to the door.

When they got to the hallway, Alphys took a few steps to the couch in the living room.

"Oh... well, you may sleep there. But I thought... well, I thought you might not want to be alone tonight." Asgore said gently, his eyes full of the same compassion and adoration as before.

"I..." Alphys stopped her voice from squeaking again at the last minute. "If you d-don't mind."

"Nonsense." Asgore put an arm around her. "I would love to have the company too."

Down the hallway they went until they reached Asgore's bedroom. Alphys had never been in there before. There hadn't been a reason. Their relationship was very new and they certainly weren't about to rush into anything.

"Do you have a preference as to which side you want to sleep on?" Asgore asked, walking toward the bed and gesturing to it.

"N-no." Alphys admitted. "Any side is fine."

Asgore sauntered over and got into bed, leaving her ample room to climb in beside him. She snuggled into his comforter. Now _this_ was comfortable.

"Good night, Alphys." Asgore whispered, putting a protective arm over her and drawing her into his chest.

"Good night, Asgore." she whispered back.

 _Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

She could feel it. His heartbeat. That assurance that he was there, that he really had invited her to share this with him. She smiled as she felt herself dozing off, feeling safer than she had in months.

Just before she fell asleep, she thought that the crazy decision to drive over to see him was one of the best ones she'd ever made. Because she knew that, as long as he was here, this would be a dreamless night.

* * *

 _If you are wondering about the events leading up to this fanfic, you should subscribe to Combustible Pasta Studios on youtube. That story's about to be told there and you won't want to miss it._

 _~Katie_


End file.
